Aihi
Aihi is Kokuboro's chief scientist. She designs all of their human skins, and keeps track of Princess's health. She is also something of a prisoner: a bug implanted in her by Byaku prevents her from leaving the castle or disobeying his orders.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 49 Aihi envies Kaguro because Byaku's bugs cannot control him. Appearance Aihi most often appears in her human form: a woman with dark blue hair. She wears a white lab coat, which has a black armband with a white cross pattern on the left arm, a black top underneath, bluish-green leggings, and sandals. Aihi's true form is an enormous, somewhat humanoid blue flower with a large, single eye at the center of her petals, and countless vines for attacking. Personality Aihi tends to be quiet and introspective. She is greatly interested in understanding humans, and dislikes her inventions being wasted or destroyed. Though she is frustrated by her inability to leave the castle, she also displays concern for Hisui, her only subordinate.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 26 History While living in a forest, Aihi met a sickly man. Despite numerous warnings that she ate humans, he constantly came to visit her, and she allowed him to live because he was unlike any human she had ever seen. He told her that it was fine if she ate him, since his family would never depend on someone like him and he had no purpose in life. When he became too weak to keep venturing into the forest, he begged Aihi to come home with him, or else they might never be able to meet again. Although she knew that he had some skill with charms, Aihi still chose to go with him. She quickly tired of his excuses as to why she couldn't eat the members of his household, but when she tried to leave, Aihi discovered that the man had put up charms that prevented her from leaving the house. She could only be free again if the man himself removed the charms, or died. The man claimed that he had done this all because he was desperately lonely, and though it would have been simple to eat him, Aihi instead chose to live with him. Over time, she found herself growing fond of him, because he did not see her as a monster. Unexpectedly, the man's brother died, and because he had been the heir, the family was in need of leadership. The man decided that he could no longer afford to die, and devoted himself to supporting his family, at the eventual cost of his life. Aihi was amazed that a human with such a weak body could be so strong, and fully exploring this power became the core of her research. Plot At a meeting of Kokuboro's leaders, Aihi is commanded to design a more efficient version of the human suit that allows demons to enter Karasumori undetected (even during the daytime, when they would normally be unable to). She allows her subordinate Hisui to try on the outdated model. Kaguro teases him about being weak, and Hisui rushes to Karasumori without permission to prove himself. Aihi reports the incident to Byaku, expecting him to send reinforcements to retrieve Hisui. Instead, Byaku is only interested in collecting data on Hisui's trip, which angers Aihi. Hisui is destroyed by Yoshimori. Aihi completes the updated human suits and presents them to Byaku, who is satisfied but not impressed, telling her to use them on subordinates. This annoys Aihi as it reminds her of Hisui, and she feels the effort she put into training him was wasted. She issues the new human suits (along with clothing and sunglasses to hide their unusual eye color) to the demons chosen to infiltrate Karasumori: Kaguro, Haroku, Sekia, Haizen, and Sanan. Kaguro, however, choses to use the older Q-Type model, deciding it will be an interesting test for his power. Kaguro asks why Aihi studies humans, and after evading the question a bit, she tells him that they are only research subjects to her.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 28 With Byaku's defeat, the bug he was using to control Aihi is expelled from her body. Just as she decides to escape the castle, Aihi meets Tokine and saves her from a collapsing bridge. Aihi leads Tokine to her lab and tells her to escape. Tokine asks why Aihi saved her, and Aihi says that smelling a human after such a long time excited her, and reminded her of the human she'd once been a companion to. After telling Tokine her history, Aihi shows her the human suits she created. Tokine assumes that Aihi loved the man she knew, which bothers Aihi, and she tells Tokine to escape. Tokine leaves, realizing that both humans and ayakashi have sad memories. Aihi starts to leave as well, but Kaguro (still in a human suit) stops her and challenges her to a battle. Aihi transforms and gradually overwhelms Kaguro with her illusion pollen, crushing his body with her vines. However, as she begins to leave, Kaguro appears outside of the human suit and stabs her from behind with several swords. He is about to kill her when he senses Yoshimori approaching, and leaves Aihi to die. In her last moments of life, Aihi returns to her plant form and releases many flowers into the air. One reaches the family of her former human companionKekkaishi anime, Episode 49, while another reaches Shion, one of the few surviving members of Kokuboro, and one that Aihi did not despise. Powers & Abilities P''' '''lant Transformation: In her true form, Aihi attacks primarily through whipping or strangling her opponents with her vines, but she also emits a pollen that causes illusions. She is also capable of regenerating her vines almost instantly. References Category:Characters Category:Kokuboro Category:Ayakashi